


Hardass Boys and Handcuffs

by deswinchester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Not really sure, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of an au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deswinchester/pseuds/deswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is sort of a punk, Suga is sort of an innocent lil' angel. Lab partners become fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardass Boys and Handcuffs

Koushi Sugawara had been staring at the back of Daichi Sawamura’s head since the boy had stumbled into class two and a half minutes late. Daichi’s hair was as dark as his jacket, which matched his jeans, which also matched his boots. Suga was fascinated by him. The pale haired boy sat directly behind him, meaning he was able to smell Daichi’s cologne which was attempting to cover the cigarette smoke from the one he smoked outside during passing period. Suga had never really been interested in punks before, but for some odd reason he felt like Daichi was different. So, when the teacher told everyone to find someone to partner up with and to ‘choose wisely’ because they would be partners for the entirety of this semester, Suga grabbed Daichi’s arm as he glanced around the bustling classroom. Daichi looked stunned as he looked at the light-haired boy who was smiling at him kindly.

  
“I’m Koushi Sugawara. Want to be partners?” Daichi waited a moment before sighing softly.

  
“I’m Daichi Sawamura, sure.” Suga grinned widely.

  
“So, Daichi, how old are you?”

  
“We’re in the same class. Take a guess, Sugawara.” Daichi grumbled. Suga realized that this was going to be very different from any of his other encounters, but he liked the idea of a challenge.

  
“This is going to be fun.” Suga smiled. Daichi looked over at Suga and laughed a little, he thought that the pale-haired boy was cute.

 

Suga used this partnership to his advantage, and over the next few weeks he would invite Daichi over to work on homework with him. As the weeks passed, they formed a solid friendship and Suga began to start dropping hints about his feelings for Daichi. After about five or six weeks, Suga was going to try and finalize their relationship.

  
“Daichi?” Suga said, his voice soft and sweet.

  
“Hm?” Daichi looked up from his book.

  
“I have a question.”

 

“If this is about the questions from chapter four, I-“ Daichi’s gaze dropped down to his book again as he began to shake his head.

  
“Not a school related question, idiot.”

  
“Oh. Well, go ahead.” Daichi seemed more interested now.

  
“How do you feel about me?” Suga forced himself to be upfront about it, he really didn’t care to waste so much time dancing around it. His face was red, and his hands were shaking, but he didn’t let that stopping him from asking.

  
“This is… odd. But… eh, well… I guess you could say that I like you?” Daichi replied, the question shocking him into moving the book off his lap so he could turn himself to face Suga.

  
“How so?”

  
“Well...” Daichi’s voice trailed off and he shifted uncomfortably. Before Suga could ask again, Daichi checked his phone and said he needed to go home before grabbing all his stuff and rushing downstairs and out the door. Suga was aggravated, but vowed to figure out just what Daichi was hiding.

 

The next day, Suga invited Daichi over again after school, to which Daichi agreed. He then suggested that they go to his house instead, and Suga was curious enough to say yes. Daichi had his own plan in motion, which Suga was not entirely aware of. So, after the final class of the day, the two boys met at the curb outside the school gates and began walking to Daichi’s. Their talk was pointless chit chat mostly, just discussing what had happened at school that day. Daichi’s house wasn’t far, so they got there quickly. Just as they stepped inside, Suga asked the question which had been burning in his mind all day.

  
“Daichi, you were going to say something to me last night and I want to know what it was. Do you have feelings for me?” Suga’s expression was earnest, his eyes full of concern. He was actually, honestly worried about Daichi’s potential response. Which made Daichi laugh. Suga’s eyes went wide with terror as Daichi snickered, and he looked like he was about to cry.

  
“You idiot. Of course I do. They just… probably aren’t the kind you’re expecting.” Daichi replied. Suga let out a sigh of relief and then looked at Daichi with a smirk.

  
“Not what I’m expecting? What do you think I’m expecting?” Suga asked. Daichi moved in front of Suga, so that the light haired boy was pinned between Daichi’s chest and the wall.

  
“You’re expecting sweet tender romance. It’s who you are.” Daichi didn’t allow Suga the time to respond, he leaned down and kissed Suga. He pressed his mouth against Suga’s slightly parted lips and felt a tingle run down his spine at the sensation of Suga’s soft lips against his own. He pulled back quickly, unsure of Suga’s response.

  
“You don’t know me at all, do you Daichi?” Suga grinned and leaned forward to bite down on Daichi’s collarbone. Daichi let out a hiss and glared at Suga.

  
“Don’t push me, Sugawara. I can only control myself to a certain point.” Daichi kissed Suga again, nibbling on the smaller boys lower lip and lightly sucking on the tip of his tongue. This time when Daichi pulled back abruptly, Suga was expecting it. Daichi went from Suga’s mouth to his neck and made a trail of red marks. Daichi found a spot on Suga’s neck that made the smaller boy squirm and whine, and Daichi grinned devilishly.

  
“Da-Daichi…”

  
“Wanna take it upstairs?” Daichi asked. Suga nodded frantically, trying his best to keep the bulge in the front of his pants from being noticed by his companion. Suga could feel his cheeks burning and he took slow even breaths as he followed Daichi upstairs to his room. They got inside and Daichi shut the door, before Suga pounced on him and pinned Daichi.

  
“My turn.” Suga said with a sly smirk before kissing Daichi aggressively.

Daichi found this entire encounter to be taking a very different turn than he had expected. The kiss was full of tension, and so were Suga’s wandering hands. Suga was trying to undo Daichi’s jeans, but his hands were moving too quickly for him to properly grab anything. Daichi was getting tired of this fumbling attempt, so he broke the kiss and licked the saliva off his lips before shoving Suga back and pointing to the bed.

  
“Strip. And get on the bed.” Daichi’s voice was a rough growl, and Suga didn’t argue. He began hurriedly throwing his clothes off as he stood with his back to Daichi. Suga stripped down to his boxers and turned around to sit on the bed before realizing that Daichi was shuffling through a box in his closet. Suga was confused, and was about to ask when Daichi turned back around holding up a pair of black handcuffs. Suga’s eyes went wide as he realized Daichi’s plan. Daichi grinned at Suga’s reaction.

  
“Now, be a good boy Sugawara. Turn around, on your knees, hands behind your back.” Suga swallowed nervously, but did as he was told. Daichi waited until Suga had stopped fidgeting around, while he knelt on the bed with his hands behind his back as he faced the wall. He walked slowly, letting Suga hear his footsteps and the cuffs quietly rattling in his hands. Daichi placed his hand on Suga’s hip, and yanked down his boxers.

  
“I said, strip. Take these off.” Suga was shaking with anticipation as he quickly got his boxers off and then back on his knees.

  
“Your skin is so pale…” Daichi whispered against Suga’s ear. Suga shivered, he could feel the cold metal pressed against his wrists and Daichi’s hot breath on the shell of his ear. Daichi pressed his lips against Suga’s ear, lightly nibbling and sucking on it, while Suga squirmed a little. Daichi went silent again, the only thing Suga heard was the click of the handcuffs before he felt Daichi’s teeth against his neck. Suga cried out sharply, then bit his lip to muffle the sound as Daichi sucked on the spot. He repeated this a few times, in numerous places along Suga’s neck and shoulders. Every time, Suga’s cry of pain melted in a slow moan.

  
“Da-Daichi…” Suga was squirming, trying to turn to face Daichi but the dark haired boy refused to allow it.

  
“Stay like that, Suga. Don’t move.” Suga whined and wiggled his hips, his half-hard cock was steadily growing and he ached for some friction. Suga turned his head and watched Daichi grab a small bottle out of his closet, and hurriedly turned back to the wall when Daichi turned to him.

  
“Know what this is, Suga?” Daichi was behind him in a few seconds, and Suga’s body tensed when he felt Daichi’s hand on his hip.

  
“No… Do I want to?” Daichi removed his hand and Suga wiggled his fingers, hoping to feel Daichi still there.

  
“I don’t think you’ll need to. You’ll catch on quickly, I hope.” Suga could hear Daichi shuffling around, and he tried to look over his shoulder. Daichi was taking off his clothes, his shirt was already gone and now he was undoing his jeans. As he pulled them down, Suga saw the bulge in the front of his underwear and his heart sped up a bit and he blushed.

  
“Face the wall.” Daichi ordered. Suga obeyed, and heard the pop of a cap and the squelch of a liquid. He tensed in anticipation, and soon felt a hand on his ass. His breath hitched and he held it as Daichi traced the curve of his back, and then pushed him down. Suga’s cheek was pressed against the mattress, his ass in the air. He felt Daichi’s hand wrap around his cock and stroke a few times, getting him to full hardness before using his fingertips, wet with lube, to press around the light haired boys entrance. He sucked his breath in sharply, and then cried out when Daichi’s finger slid inside. Daichi groaned, a smirk on his face as he pressed his finger in down to the knuckle and Suga writhed beneath him. Suga’s hips were wriggling, his cock was twitching, and Daichi adored the sight before him.

 

“Daichi?” Suga whispered, biting back a moan.

  
“Hm?” Daichi retracted his finger slowly, before pushing it back in again.

  
“Ha-Harder…” He whimpered. His fingers wiggled, reaching out towards Daichi.

 

“What, Suga? What, harder?” Daichi asked, moving his finger agonizingly slow and making Suga scream in frustration.

  
“Fuck! Fuck me harder, Daichi!” Suga barked, pressing his hips onto Daichi’s finger again. Daichi grinned, and pressed a second finger in. He continued to loosen Suga, listening to his sweet mewls of pleasure as he began to reach his prostrate and tease it with his fingertips. Suga’s cock was leaking precome, and it dripped down onto the sheets of Daichi’s bed. After a few more minutes with only two, Daichi added a third finger, and more lube. Suga shivered at the feel of the cool gel being poured onto his entrance, and Daichi smirked. He leaned down and let his hot breath ride over Suga’s hole and his fingers, and Suga whined loudly. His hips rutted back and he pressed his face down into the mattress, Daichi laughed.

  
“What a slut you are, Sugawara. You’re about to come aren’t you?” He asked with a devilish grin. Suga let out a cry and nodded, tears in his eyes and drool slipping out of his mouth as he panted. “Aw… Your legs are shaking.” Daichi pulled his fingers out, using his lube slicked hand to stroke himself a few times before he helped Suga onto his feet. He sat down in front of him, and motioned for Suga to kneel over him. Suga did, watching and eagerly waiting for Daichi to finish covering his cock with lube before trying to line himself up.

  
Daichi reached one hand around Suga to help him, holding himself steady while Suga gently lowered his hips. Suga sank down onto Daichi’s cock and cried out, the burn of the stretch and the full feeling made him whine as his cock leaked more precome. Daichi was grinning like an idiot, placing one hand on Suga’s hip and the other on his neck to help stabilize the shaking boy. Suga began to raise himself before Daichi was fully aware of what he was doing, and he slammed himself back down just as quickly. He continued this a few more times, up until Daichi snaked his fingers into Suga’s mouth and the light haired boy was too overwhelmed to keep moving.

  
“Ahhh… Suga, you’re about to come. But you’re holding it in, aren’t you? What a good boy… Can you try to keep riding my cock, Suga? Or do you want me to keep doing all the work, huh? Do you want me to fuck you, Suga?” Suga nodded frantically, sucking on Daichi’s fingers desperately as his whole body shook.

  
Daichi pulled out and flipped Suga onto the bed, his fingers still in Suga’s mouth as he lined up again, and began relentlessly slamming into Suga. He took his fingers from Suga’s mouth and wrapped that hand around his cock while he fucked him, hearing his sharp cries and whimpers much better. Daichi’s thrusts became a sloppy mess as he got closer to his own climax, while Suga’s cries became one loud steady moan as his hole was filled over and over.

  
“I’m- coming! Suga!” Daichi cried, leaning down and kissing Suga roughly as they both came. Daichi collapsed beside Suga, both panting heavily. They spent a few minutes like that, lying on Daichi’s bed in a sleepy post-orgasm haze.

  
“We should get cleaned up…” Suga mumbled quietly after a while.

  
“I should get you out of those handcuffs.” Daichi replied sleepily, eyes closed with seemingly no intention of getting up anytime soon.

  
“Daichiiii~!” Suga whined.

  
“Alright, alright. Hush.” Daichi got up and went to find the cuff keys. Suga watched him walk away, a smirk on his face. I like his butt. Suga thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at captain-soldier.tumblr.com


End file.
